


Slut

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando has a surprise for his two beautiful men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "slut" at the LJ community 'ALLDAYFOOTIECP'. Oh, and this isn't beta'd so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> !This fic refers to a ménage à trois in a relationship sense, not just a sexual threesome.

Fernando's on the bed. He's stripped himself naked, lubed and stretched and has handcuffed himself to the bed head. He looks towards the mirror on the wall, grins at how flushed and needy he looks. Now all he has to do is wait.

Right before he handcuffed himself, he'd messaged Danny and Martin. They were out having lunch; were suppose to be joined by Fernando but he'd cancelled on them, claiming a stomach bug. He guessed they'd be only minutes from pulling into his driveway, and was proven right when he heard his front door open. He could hear them talking, walking around downstairs before they started up his staircase. A minute later he heard them stop outside his bedroom door, heard the handle begin to open. He sucked in a nervous breath and waited.

What Dan and Martin were greeted with was anything beyond their wildest dreams. Fernando - their Fernando - was presented for them open and needy and wanting. Arms stretched, muscles straining, cock hard and weeping. Fernando watched them, eyes dark and full of lust, as he writhed on his bed. They watched as he pulled his legs up and bucked his hips slightly, a barely there whisper of 'yours' slipping past his lips.

Martin was the first to step forward, running his hands over and around Fernando's calf as he turned back towards Daniel with a wicked glint in his eyes.  
"Look at our boy, Danny. So hard..." He ran a finger down between Fernando's thighs. "So wet for us. All for us baby."

Dan stepped forward now, eyes locked onto Fernando's as he took a handful of dark brown hair and yanked his head up. "He looks like a little slut", heat but no malice in his voice.

"Your slut, Danny. Our pretty little slut all tied up and begging for it."

"Our perfect little slut, aren't you Nando?"

Dan let go of the Spaniards hair, instead wrapping his hand around his cock and squeezing hard. "What are you, boy?"

"Yours..."

"Our what Nando? Our fucking what?"

"Your slut! Only yours. No one else's."

Afterwards, when Fernando was lying in between his two sleeping men - his back pressed into Martin, his arms wrapped around Dan - did he begin to go over today's events. And with their quiet snoring as his soundtrack, he began to plan out his next 'surprise' for his beautiful lovers.


End file.
